Avowal of Love
by BigPuppy
Summary: It was one of those days when Natsu and Lucy went on separate missions, which meant that either Lucy came back first from the mission or Natsu did. This time Natsu comes back and the guild is annoyed with him. He will not stop whinnying about how the guild is not fun without Lucy. When Lucy finally comes what is Natsu going to do or say? Another one - shot by me! Hope you like it


_**A/N: **_Heya guys, I'm writing a one–shot again. I know that my last one was pretty crappy and all but I can't think of ideas for a long story with more than 1 chapter *sigh*. I'm going old….. Anyways this time I'm planning on writing a one–shot for Fairy Tail! Nalu! Nalu FTW! Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Lucy would have probably ended up with Natsu already…

Line

**Normal POV:**

It was one of those days that Natsu and Lucy went on separate missions, which meant that either Lucy came back first from the mission or Natsu did. Well, the guild didn't exactly mind that Lucy came back first because, really, she kept to herself and did not disturb anyone. But Natsu…? Well, that's a whole other story.

Really, what the guild members of Fairy Tail will do make him stop whinnying about how boring the guild is without Lucy. But all they could was pray to god that Lucy came back as quickly as possible, so that she can deal with the whiny mess that was the all-powerful Natsu Dragneel. Really, the power of love and women does wonders to even those of the most powerful and stupid. *Cue the sweat drop*.

line

**Natsu's POV: **

'Yosh! I've finished the mission faster than I thought. That was quite easy compared the ones I've had lately. I only had to catch a thief that stole a family heirloom. It wasn't so bad. Now that I've finished earlier it means I can go back to the guild. And spent time with Lucy!' I think. The thought of Lucy brought a sheepish smile to my face.

"You're thinking of Lucy aren't you Natsu?" Happy my blue companion asked while he flew next to me.

"W-What no! No, I'm not!" I exclaim trying to hide my embarrassment of being caught thinking about Lucy. But it was to no avail when I started to feel my cheeks warming up.

Seeing this Happy took the perfect opportunity to tease me. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeeeeeee her," he said rolling his tongue the way only he seems to be able to do.

"No I don't!" I try to say but Happy and I both knew that it was a complete lie. I've liked Lucy since our first mission. I never noticed the rapid growth of my affection towards her. At times that I did notice, I thought that it was because she was a friend, a person who I thought of as my family. But as it grew and grew I started to realize that it was something much more than that. I started to get agitated when she started hanging out with Gray more often, until one day I couldn't take it any further and went to ask Master about this new feeling. That day was when I realized that I was in love with Lucy, and always will be.

Line

The guild's doors came into view; I took a big breath in before kicking the doors to open them. I never entered through a door normally. Natsu Dragneel was no normal person to use doors like every other person.

"Tadaima!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, earning every single person's gaze upon me. Then I saw a flash of silver hair coming towards me at full speed. *sigh* Lisanna, I know that I was her childhood friend and all, but that was all she was to me. She can't be anything more than that. I even told her this when she confessed to me, but I didn't give her the answer she was expecting. I rejected her because at that time I was madly in love with Lucy.

But she just wouldn't give up, she told me when I rejected her that she will keep on trying to make me fall in love with her because I was currently single and did not have an interest in anyone. But she did not know the truth, she did not know of my constant affection towards Lucy, my Lulu.

I felt the full impact as Lisanna's whole body hit mine. She pulled me into a tight hug, where I awkwardly hugged her back secretly hoping that Lucy wouldn't see this awkward moment; so that she doesn't get the wrong idea. Pulling away from Lisanna I scanned the whole guild to see if I could note a blonde bubbly girl. Not seeing her, I started to frown seeing this, the rest of the guild squirmed, knowing that my whinnying was going to start anytime soon.

"Where's Lucy?" I ask no one in particular. I looked around the whole guild and my gaze finally landed on Lisanna. Seeing that that Lucy was the first person I cared about Lisanna's facial expression turned sour.

"She went on a mission," she stated bluntly.

"What?" I could not keep the surprise out of my voice. "She went without me?"

"Yeah, she did. So what? It's not the first time you know. She had to pay her rent so she went. She's not a little kid Natsu she can look after herself. Anyways, she has Loki and all her other celestial spirits to protect her," Lisanna stated in the most bitter voice you could have heard in your life.

"B-But..." I started to say then stopped. Sulking I went out of the guild planning on going for a walk. As soon as I walked out through the guild doors I heard a little voice calling out to me. I turned around to see who it is, seeing that it was Wendy. I stopped walking and waited until she caught up to me.

"What it is it, Wendy?" I as her sounding more agitated then I intended.

Wendy, catching her breath started saying "Lucy–san…. will be….coming… back tomorrow". Hearing this piece of information I brightened up immediately.

Line

I smelled the familiar scent of Strawberry before the door even opened. My eyes flew open as I realised that she was finally here. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the entrance hoping to catch her in a surprised hug attack. I smiled slyly at the thought of her expression when she gets attacked.

Line

The door started opening little by little, I started seeing the blonde hair of the girl that I have so much come to love over the past few years. I heard her sigh, the relief of finally coming home to get a good rest. Finally the door opened wide enough for me to lunge at her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body, sniffing in her familiar and comforting smell, once again feeling content in having her in my arms.

Then I felt her tense, I heard the sharp intake of breath as if she was in pain. I pulled away from the hug, finally able to see her fully. My eyes widened in surprise. She was hurt! Her whole body was full of scratches and other injuries I could not recognise. She was hurt, while I was here to protect her! She was hurt… and it was my entire fault because I wasn't there for her.

I took her hand in mine and looked up at her, looking into her eyes. I asked her "Luce… What happened out there?"

She looked at me for a second, debating whether or not she should tell me. Then her face bloomed into a gentle smile "Nothing you need to worry about Natsu, it happens all the time, an accident," she finally states.

I looked at her eyes, seeking to see if she was telling the truth. Finally seeing that she was indeed telling the truth I settled into looking at her small, fragile hand. Then slowly I raised it to my lips and gently kissed it. Seeing this action Lucky squeaked a sound of surprise. Hearing the weird noise she just made I chuckled to myself.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" She asked surprised as she could ever be.

"What do you think, idiot?" I replied slyly to her. "I'm showing you my feeling towards you. And~! Before you ask my feeling is I'll tell you but you can't laugh at me, OK?!" I said all of a sudden feeling very shy.

"Lucy Heartfilla," I looked at her with full solemnity. "I. Love. You," At this she took a deep breath in surprise. I'm guessing she really couldn't believe that I loved her. She took a step back, and another and another. Feeling the distance between us already I expected to be rejected with one utter blow. It would be devastating, but I had to be ready for even the worst.

The next thing I remember is her small body running to me and closing her hands around my body.

_**A/N: **_So here yea go folks! I hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review

AND A BIG THANKS TO MY EDITOR FAIOTAKU!


End file.
